


The Drinking Game

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And like, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Gen, I mean it's definitely Draco being obsessed with Harry, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Like, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, but it's mostly about the Slytherins, even though lesbian pansy is not mentioned lol, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: One Slytherin from seventh-year brings Firewhisky to Hogwarts and all the Slytherins agree to make a drinking game. They take a shot every time Draco Malfoy talks about Harry Potter.
Kudos: 92





	The Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](https://pin.it/3Ku3A1M) and couldn’t help but write it. Honestly idk guys. It’s mostly crack and when I noticed it was not that good I had already finished it so like yeah. Just roll with it lol.

“I’m in.”

“Shouldn’t we tell Draco about this?”

“Nah, just chill Pansy. It’s not like it’s going to get out of our hands,” Blaise reassured her.

“So are you in Parkinson? Or are you a coward?” The seventh-year asked her with a grin on his face.

“Not even in your dreams. I’m in,” she replied confidently.

“Great then. One Galleon peer bottle,” the boy told them stretching out his hand in her and Blaise’s direction. They both handed him one Galleon each. 

Everyone had already bought a bottle by now and they were the only ones missing. “Remember, if you listen to Malfoy talking about Potter, you activate the fake Galleon and it will let us all know,” he clarified as Pansy nodded. “Let the game beginning then!” he shouted and almost everyone in the common room started to laugh but abruptly stopped when they saw Draco Malfoy coming down from the boys’ dormitories.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“What? Do I have something in my face? Perhaps my face is scarred?” he said sourly to which everyone turned their looks back to another place.

“You’ve got to be joking. We haven’t even eaten breakfast yet,” complained Blaise.

“But does that count? He didn’t exactly really  _ mention _ Potter,” whispered Pansy back to Blaise.

“Oh, yes it does my dear Parkinson. Go on, take a shot, both of you,” said another seventh-year placing one arm around Pansy’s shoulders and the other one around Blaise’s.

They both opened their flasks and took a small shot.

“Fuck!” Blaise complained wrinkling his face due to the sour taste. 

“One last thing kids,” the boy began to say and they both returned him a cold look, “you  _ can’t  _ tell Malfoy to stop talking about Potter. It’s got to be natural. Like a normal day.” Seconds later, the boy walked away from them.

“What?” asked Draco, joining them. Crabbe and Goyle at his side, as always.

“Nothing. Let’s go to eat breakfast,” Blaise replied trying to show no feeling at all in his face as he stormed out of the room. Draco looked at him suspiciously but decided to ignore him. 

As they exited the room Pansy turned to look back and could notice some people taking a sip from their flask. Some of them wrinkling their faces just like Blaise and she had. 

When they were going down the stairs to get to the Great Hall, unfortunately, they met with Potter and his friends. Draco, to Blaise’s and Pansy’s surprise, didn’t tease him, but they both realized how he was staring at him.

Though Draco couldn’t shout his mouth could he?

When they sat at the Slytherin table, they began to serve food on their plates when Draco commented, “Did you see Potter’s hand?” Pansy let out a sight under her breath, passing unnoticed by Draco apparently because he continued talking, “I bet Umbridge is giving him a hard time,” he finished saying as he slightly laughed. Crabbe and Goyle, as always, laughed with him, even though there was nothing funny in what he had said.

Some people near them started to look at each other. Blaise got the fake Galleon out of his pocket, being careful that Draco wouldn’t notice. Moments later Pansy felt her fake Galleon emitting heat in her pocket robe, on her chest. Pansy saw a couple of Slytherins taking shots and some of them opening their flasks already.

They both opened their flask and took another shot, trying to not wrinkle their faces unsuccessfully.

“What are you two drinking?” asked Draco curiously.

They both turned to look at each other and Pansy quickly answered, “Gillywater. But  _ I _ tried to do it so it’s a little bit  _ too _ sweet.”

“And well we can’t waste it, can we?” Blaise continued Pansy’s sentence.

Draco looked as if he didn’t believe a word they said, and Pansy knew that that was a horrible excuse, but he didn’t pursue more into the topic.

“Anyway, keeping you updated, the Inquisitorial Squad is very close to knowing what Potter and his friends are up to,” his eyes narrowed as he spoke. “We already know they are getting inside a room. The problem is that the room is not always there,” he whispered, getting a little closer to them.

They both sighted and this time Pansy gave the signal. They both took another shot and looked at other people at the table taking a shot as well.

They quickly finished their breakfast and made their way to their first lesson, which  _ unfortunately _ happened to be Care of Magical Creatures… with the Gryffindors.

The seventh-years really chose the best day to start this game.

Pansy could already feel her head dizzy and starting to hurt.

“Are you feeling dizzy?” she whispered to Blaise.

“Kind of,” he replied. “Woah, careful!” said Blaise grabbing Pansy by the front of her torso when she almost fell to the front going down on a hill.

“I always hated that bloody hill,” she said straightening up.

“What’s wrong with you two? You’ve been acting all weird this morning,” Draco said, getting to his friends’ side. “Are you sure it’s your Gillywater it's  _ only _ too sweet? You’ve never been good when it comes to cooking in general,” he said mockingly, to which Pansy only replied with a sarcastic look.

“Have you ever realized how horrible this class is? Like everything in this class is wrong,” Pansy began to say conversationally as they kept walking.

“Oh, really? What makes you think that? The professor? Or perhaps the Blast-Ended Skrewt of last year? Or maybe how Draco could have ‘lost his arm’ two years ago,” Blaise said sarcastically, making Pansy giggle and Crabbe and Goyle tried to suppress a laugh.

“Hey! I could have!” complained Draco, but Pansy noticed he was trying to hide a smile.

“Yeah, sure thing Drama Queen,” Blaise said under his breath but Draco managed to hear him so he smacked Blaise’s shoulder making him laugh.

“It’s not  _ only _ the things you mentioned. Like, the fact that we have to receive this class with the Gryffindorks just makes it ten times worse,” Draco complained to which his friends actually agreed, “Especially having to share classes with  _ Potter _ ,” Draco spilled the name as if it was stuck in his throat. Blaise and Pansy just sighed and rolled their eyes, getting out of their bags the fake Galleon and their flasks. They just noticed they had already arrived at Hagrid’s cabin. “I mean, Potions is not bad because Snape always teases Potter, but like, that  _ oaf _ we have as a professor, he’s always on the Gryffindorks’ side,” he said pissed, crossing his arms on his chest.

Blaise and Pansy took a sip from their flasks and gave the signal again.

“‘It’s not going to get out of our hands’ you said,” Pansy whispered to Blaise and she just received a tired look in return.

“Got an issue with having classes with us?”

“Merlin’s beard,” Pansy whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

“I don’t think I was talking to you Potter, but it’s curious how you reply when I mention Gryffindorks,” Draco said sarcastically to which Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

Blaise took the fake Galleon again and gave another sign, then they both took another sip.

“Merlin, I think my head’s starting to hurt really bad,” Blaise said pinching his forehead.

“Yeah, mine too. If only Draco could stop talking about ‘Pottah’,” Pansy whispered as she and Blaise laughed.

They didn’t see what happened between Draco and Potter but they assumed Granger had managed it.

The class went by fine, except for a moment in which Pansy almost burned Draco while they were feeding their Fire Crab. She excused herself among the lines of ‘Sorry, my head is hurting’ while she laughed for no reason. Draco seemed preoccupied by the state of his friends but decided to ignore it.

Their second class was Transfiguration, which Draco, thanks to Merlin, didn’t mention Potter or the Gryffindors. Pansy and Blaise could barely pay attention to the class. McGonagall asked them if they were feeling OK to which they just nodded while they laughed. Draco had asked them around three times if they were feeling alright to which again, they just nodded while laughing at something he couldn’t understand.

On their way to their next class, which was Herbology, they met some sixth-years. Some of them looked exhausted and others looked very happy like them. One of the boys asked them if they were feeling alright and they nodded again laughing with him, while Draco looked confused and concerned.

For their bad luck, Professor Sprout mentioned the “good job” the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had done, to which Draco decided to incoherently insult Potter under his breath, and they had to take another sip.

After that, they made their way to the Great Hall, it was really hard for Blaise and Pansy to take a seat and they almost fell, being caught by Draco and Goyle.

“What in Merlin’s left saggy tit has gotten into you?” he said as he took a seat in front of them.

Pansy guffawed letting out a clear snore to which Blaise began to laugh with her. Draco noticed that most of the Slytherins were either laughing hysterically or resting their faces on the table.

Tears started to flood from Blaise’s and Pansy’s eyes as they laughed.

“What the hell?” he asked Goyle and Crabbe and they both just shrugged. “I swear, if you keep laughing for no reason you might as well just go to the Gryffindor table and become friends with Potter and his group.”

Pansy and Blaise began to laugh even harder if that was possible. They both took out their fake Galleons and their flask. Pansy tried to give the sign but her Galleon fell on her food making her shriek in laughter.

Blaise gave the signal and they both drank again.

“Do you mind saying it again? How is it that you say it? ‘Pottah’?” Pansy asked, mimicking him and swiping some tears off her face. Draco felt the heat on his cheeks, as he believed he had blushed. “Oh look at him Blaise, he blushed at the mention of ‘Pottah’,” Pansy said as she grabbed her stomach laughing meanwhile Blaise placed a hand on her shoulder laughing with her.

“I have no idea what has gotten into you, so when you are capable of talking to me, you are free to tell me,” he said standing up abruptly and exiting the Great Hall.

When Pansy and Blaise returned to their senses (kind of), they looked at each other deciding whether to continue laughing or get preoccupied for Draco.

“Fuck,” Blaise whispered.

“Yeah, let’s better get to Transfiguration,” she said trying to stand up by helping herself with the table. Blaise grabbed her arm trying to stand up as well. 

Almost everyone in the Slytherin table looked just as dizzy as them. They heard inaudible murmurs while they trembled to the entrance and exited the Great Hall.

The game continued for all day and when they finally finished lessons, Draco was not talking to them anymore, or to any Slytherin actually. He just went straight up to the boys’ room and didn’t come out the rest of the night, leaving Pansy and Blaise concerned, but too drunk to actually worry about him. 

Almost all the Slytherins went to sleep early, some of them couldn’t even manage to get to their rooms so they just slept in the common room.

The next day, almost everyone who had agreed to the game had a terrible headache and red eyes.

The eyes were not really a problem, since they easily hid them with some changing-appearance spells.

The game continued for that day also even though a lot of people didn’t want to continue, the seventh-years managed to convince them all. Hesitantly, Pansy and Blaise agreed to continue.

For their third lesson that day, even though Draco was still partially mad at them, they had already taken four shots of Firewhisky and Draco’s mood just became angrier as they all began to laugh again without explanation so for he didn’t wait for them for going to Potions.

When they got inside the classroom, Pansy almost fell on Professor Snape, receiving a pissed groan from him, to which she grabbed Blaise’s arm instead.

“Hey, Dray,” Pansy said with a dumb grin on her face while she took a seat at the table at Draco’s side. Blaise sat at the same table at her side.

“Care explaining what has been happening these two days?” he said not looking at them.

“Well… we can’t…” Pansy said giggling.

“What do you mean you  _ can’t _ ?” Draco asked pissed, now turning his gaze at them.

“I think we can tell you tomorrow,” Blaise let out a hiccough before continuing, “but it’s a secret, shh,” he said, placing a finger on his lips.

“Yeah, shh,” Pansy said, also placing a finger on her lips. Then she put a finger on Draco’s lips and shushed again beginning to giggle with Blaise again.

“Stop!” Draco complained, slapping her hand. “Why every time I mention the scarred-face git you act so weird?” he asked exasperated.

Pansy and Blaise laughed and Blaise took out the fake Galleon giving the sign again. They took out their flasks and hiccoughing took another sip.

“What the hell is this?” Draco said, trying to grab Pansy’s flask.

“I’ve already told you, is Gillywater,” she said giggling.

“Oh, Merlin it’s not,” he said trying to grab it again, getting closer to Pansy.

“Stop!” she said while laughing. Before any of them could do something, Blaise took the flask out of Pansy’s hand.

“Now you two,” hiccough, “calm down-” 

“Mr Zabini, please, I’m trying to start the lesson,” they heard a rough and cold voice saying and they instantly sat straight in their seats.

“Sorry, sir,” Blaise replied, trying to suppress a laugh. Snape looked at them suspiciously and returned his look the rest of the class beginning to give the instructions.

“Have you ever imagined how Snape would be like having sex?” Blaise whispered to Pansy beginning to laugh.

“Blaise, what the fuck?” she said beginning to laugh as well.

“Don’t get me wrong, ew, the mental image is-” he mimicked a gag to which Pansy began to laugh a little harder, trying to suppress it. “But like, just imagine it ‘Move to position 341’” he said mimicking Snape’s voice. They both let out a loud laugh.

“Mr Zabini! Miss Parkinson! Unless you want detention, I recommend you to stay quiet,” Snape scolded them. They covered their mouths trying to stop to laugh.

Draco looked at them pissed and confused and they both smiled at him in a goofy way.

“You two are getting just as annoying as Potter, I swear-”

“Uh, it’s Potter time Blaise,” Pansy said laughing under her breath and they did the same that they had been doing every time Draco mentioned Potter.

Draco gave them both a sharp and angry gaze and turned back to look at the front of the class, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Oh fuck, my head is hurting so bad,” said Pansy complained while she giggled.

“Mine too,” Blaise replied, resting his head on the table.

“Stand up idiots, we need to bring the ingredients,” Draco said, pocking Pansy on her arm.

“You go, Pans,” Blaise said lazily.

Pansy tried to stand up, she grabbed the nearest thing close to her, which happened to be Crabbe. “Thanks, Crabbe,” she said, placing her arm around the boy’s shoulder letting him guide her as she slightly giggled.

“I need to grab my things, Pans,” Crabbe excused himself, grabbing Pansy’s arm and letting her go.

“Yeah, sure, no prob,” she replied, trembling to another shelf with ingredients, but she didn’t know the ingredients she needed. Fuck.

She tried to grab one but they seemed really far every time she tried to grab them. Suddenly she felt the room starting to spin, her head really aching.

“Pansy, I’m worried about you and Blaise, tell me what’s-” Draco couldn’t finish his sentence. They both quickly turned to look at the sound of someone vomiting. 

Blaise had vomited on the table.

“Mr Zabini!” Snape said, running towards Blaise’s side. 

Pansy giggled and whispered, “Idiot,” before everything suddenly became dark and with a loud ‘Bang!’ she fell hard on the floor. The last thing she heard was Draco’s voice shouting her name.

She slowly opened her eyes and an intense pain began to take place in her head.

“Look! Pans’s awake!” she heard a female voice saying while giggling.

She sat on the bed she was resting in and took a bigger picture of where she was.

She saw almost all Slytherins, from fifth year and up around her. They were in the hospital wing. Some of the Slytherins were resting in beds sleeping, others giggling happily, and others throwing up in buckets.

“What-” Before being able to formulate her question, Madam Pomfrey came storming from another bed onto hers.

“Girl, you need to rest,” she said pushing Pansy again to rest in the bed. “Drink this.” She opened her mouth and Madam Pomfrey gave her a spoon of a disgusting liquid. She couldn’t take the taste so she spilled it and turned to the opposite side to where Madam Pomfrey was standing, where she vomited.

“Ugh, Pans,” he heard Blaise saying, she turned to look up and saw that Blaise was at his side also resting on a bed and giggling.

“Dumbledore! You’re finally here!” shouted Madam Pomfrey walking towards the old man that had just entered the room full of Slytherins. “Look at this! What is this?! No one wants to tell me what is wrong with them but they were obviously drinking Firewhisky! Some of them are intoxicated! They just keep vomiting or giggling and saying ‘Pottah’ just like that. Have you got any idea what Harry Potter has to do with this? I called him and his friends but none of them apparently know what this is all about,” she explained exasperatedly.

“Call down, Madam Pomfrey. Are all the Slytherins here?” Dumbledore asked calmly.

“No, only from fifth-year and up, and very few of them like Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are totally fine but they don’t seem to know what happened.”

“While drunk, people tend to be more accessible to tell the truth. One of them has already told me what has been going on. I’m going to cancel the lessons they have left for the rest of the day since apparently more than half of them are not going to-” he was interrupted by another vomiting noise, “be able to attend,” he finished saying.

“Fine,” Madam Pomfrey said, not sounding convinced and Dumbledore left the room again.

“Potter!” screamed a girl in the most disdainful and haughty voice she could manage, causing a fit of giggles to rippled through the room.

When dinner arrived, Draco couldn’t make up his mind, whether he was pissed or preoccupied at Blaise and Pansy, and well the whole Slytherins.

He found himself eating almost alone at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle, with the exception of the fourth-years and down.

He had barely touched his food when he heard Dumbledore talking.

“I need to give an announcement.” The entire Hall fell in deep silence, “I guess some of you might be wondering what happened to most of the Slytherins,” some people began to murmur while others booed. 

“Arseholes,” Draco whispered more to himself.

“Some Slytherins from fifth-year and up, as you may have noticed if you received any lessons with them, had been acting ‘oddly’. They have been playing an imprudent and dangerous ‘Drinking Game’. Therefore, any alcoholic drink is forbidden and if a student is found with one, there will be immediate expulsion,” he finished saying sitting again with the staff. 

Draco saw how Snape stood up and made his way towards him.

“Draco, as you know, your fellow Slytherins had been playing this drinking game, and I think you ought to know what it was about.” Finally! He was finally going to know what was all the fuss about. “They were meant to take one shot of Firewhisky from flasks like this one,” he said as he showed him a black flask that prevented seeing the content inside, just like the one Blaise and Pansy had been carrying the day before and this morning. “Every time they heard  _ you  _ talking about… Potter.”

“What?!” Draco asked shocked as he blushed and turned to look at the Gryffindor’s table, where the brunette boy with a scar on his forehead was laughing with his friends. “This is all Potter’s fault!” he hissed blushing even harder if that was possible.

Snape sighed loudly making him turn his look towards him and he saw Snape taking a sip from the flask with a tired look.

He couldn’t talk  _ that _ much about Potter… right?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> I have better works of Drarry lol: [Strawberries and Pajamas - Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [You're my obsession and I am yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052781), [It might get a little tight - Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420)


End file.
